The Twist of the Magi
by angelena76
Summary: With apologies to O Henry, one of the "challenges" that B&B will face in combining their lives.


**The ****Twist ****of ****the ****Magi**** – ****A ****One-Shot**

**With apologies to O. Henry**

Temperance Brennan had to admit that she had never been so happy in her life. She also had to admit that she had come close to throwing it all away. Fortunately, Seeley Booth was an extraordinarily patient and understanding man, and he'd been in love with her since the first day they met.

It had taken more than seven years for the two of them to acknowledge and act on what everyone around them knew had always been the truth: they loved each other, were in love with each other and were incomplete without each other. Even after that admission, things had moved slowly between them. They went on a few "dates." They did a lot of kissing, making out like a couple of randy teenagers, but they had taken their time getting to full-fledged lovemaking.

Well, whenever they got there, it was wonderful beyond anything Bones could have imagined. Bones realized that Booth had been right. Making love was not the same as sex, and all she had had before Booth had been sex. Good sex, but not lovemaking. She wasn't finding his hypothesis about people breaking the laws of physics to become one, quite as absurd anymore. For the first time, she seemed to lose herself in a man. The touch, the scent, the taste, the sound, the vision of Seeley Booth had overwhelmed her heart and her head. Her only regret was taking so darn long to let herself feel all this.

For the last month or so they had been virtually living together. Sometimes they stayed at her place and sometimes at Booth's. They seemed to be staying at her place most often and slowly Booth was moving in. Parker had even started staying at Bones' when he was with Booth. He might still be a little guy, but he had quickly taken over her guest room.

As delighted as she was, one stupid thing was bugging her. It seemed stupid and unimportant, but it wasn't. It was something that was important to Booth's comfort. TV or not TV. He had been listening to games on the radio or watching them on the computer. Parker had been playing video games on the computer. Bones knew that this was only a stopgap measure. The Booth boys liked TV. They liked to watch sports and movies and cartoons, and they liked to play video games. She was going to have to get a TV and cable or a satellite dish. She knew one other thing: she didn't want it to become the focal point of her living room.

Booth was also bothered by the TV question. Other than when he was in the Army, he had always had TV's around. He loved to watch sports and cartoons. He loved curling up with Bones on the sofa to watch a movie. He loved playing video games with Parker. The radio and the computer were not going to cut it as their only entertainment media over the long haul. But, he loved Bones more than sports, cartoons and videogames put together, and he knew she had lived for years with no TV and that suited her just fine. Besides, it wasn't just the TV. It was also the cable or satellite dish the TV required, and all the other stuff that got hooked up to it. He had to admit it could be an eyesore.

So, Booth began looking for a rolling cabinet for a modest sized TV. He looked online and visited more than a dozen stores, but he couldn't find anything that functioned as he wanted it to and would fit with Bones' décor. He decided to find a cabinet-maker. He knew there was a lot of custom cabinetry at the Hodgins estate, so he asked Jack for a recommendation. He worked with the man to design the right cabinet, even managing to get him into the condo when Bones wasn't around. This let him get a sense of Bones' taste and determine the measurements of a space for the cabinet to be tucked away in.

Meanwhile, Bones started discreetly researching home entertainment systems. She knew that Jack and Angela had a media room with theatre quality audio and video and rows of lounge chairs and a popcorn machine. She loved watching movies at the estate, but was certainly not dedicating a room in her home just to the TV. She paid attention when she was in other people's homes, interviewed contractors and visited high-end electronics stores. Booth didn't have a clue.

Bones concluded that she needed a hidden screen with components in a cabinet or closet. The screen would be hidden behind as a painting or mirror. Bones too turned to Jack and Angela for help. Jack had a home theatre contractor who could coordinate all aspects of the job and get it done within two days. Angela would provide the painting that would hide the big screen.

Bones had one more problem: how to keep Booth away while the system was being installed. His lease was up in couple of weeks, and they had agreed he would finish moving in with Bones that Saturday. Now Bones needed to keep Booth away the preceding Thursday and Friday. "Aha," she thought, "I know just who can help." She headed over to the Hoover building.

Bones knocked on the door frame. Andrew Hacker looked up at the sound and smiled when he saw Bones.

"Temperance, it's good to see you. You look wonderful."

"Thank you, Andrew. It's good to see you too."

"How are things with you and Booth?"

"I've never been happier. I can't believe I kept him at arm's length for so long."

"I'm glad to hear that. You aren't the only one who couldn't believe how long you kept Booth at arm's length," Andrew laughed.

"Actually that's why I'm here, Andrew. Booth will finish moving in in a couple of weeks. I am planning a surprise for him: a home theatre system with a huge screen."

"You sure know how to make a man happy, Temperance. Booth is one lucky guy."

"If I'd only known that a huge TV was all it takes to make a man happy, I could have saved myself a lot of trouble," Bones laughed. Hacker laughed too.

Hacker asked, "So, how can I help with your surprise?"

"I know this is a ridiculous request, but is there any way you can send Booth out of town on Bureau business that Thursday and Friday?"

"Ah, so the system can be installed without Booth finding out."

"Yes, Andrew."

"There's almost always some business I could send Booth to attend to, but I try to avoid that so I don't interfere with the work of my best homicide team. Got to close those cases. Let me check." Hacker turned to his computer.

"Can you stand to have him away on Wednesday too?"

"Well, I'll miss him, but I think I can manage," Bones grinned.

"Good. This is perfect: there's a three-day training program in Chicago on Advanced Forensics for Homicide Investigators. I think Booth would be an excellent addition to the staff for this program. He can facilitate the interaction of the scientists and our guys. That will make the instructors more effective and will be an object lesson in how to help scientists and investigators work together more effectively."

"That's perfect. Thank you, Andrew."

"Any time, Temperance. I'm glad that things are working out for you and Booth, and I expect an invitation to watch the Super Bowl on that gigantic screen," Hacker laughed.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Good bye, Andrew."

"Take care, Temperance."

Booth wasn't very happy about going to Chicago, but Bones said she'd finish up the packing at his apartment. That would leave him just moving the packed boxes on Saturday.

Booth returned late Friday night, and had only one thing on his mind: joining Bones in bed. Saturday morning he had so much to do, he didn't have time to study anything in the living room. He did indicate that he liked the new painting, although it was pretty massive.

They spent the day moving the boxes from Booth's to Bones and did some unpacking. Late in the afternoon, Booth went out to run an errand. He was going to pick up the cart for the TV. He hadn't figured out how he would present it to Bones, but it could sit in the SUV for a few hours.

When he got upstairs, he found Bones in the kitchen working on dinner. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and nibbled on her ear. Bones arched against him.

"Bones, whatever this is, it smells fantastic."

"You had a tough week, so I thought I'd make you a special dinner."

"Thank you, Bones."

"De nada, Booth."

He turned her around and kissed her, hard, his tongue thrusting between her lips entwining with hers. Then a buzzer went off and Bones pulled away.

"Sorry. I don't want to burn the roast."

"Come on, babe, let's make out some more."

"Booth, you naughty boy. Just let me adjust the temperature."

Booth kept trying to hold her, but she kept squirming away.

"Now if you'll behave, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it, Bones? What is it?" Booth sounded like a five year old before Christmas.

Bones reached into the fridge, grabbed a beer and handed it to Booth. She took his hand and led him to the living room. On the coffee table were veggies with dip and a huge remote.

"Sit, Booth."

"Yes, ma'am."

Booth picked up the jumbo remote and looked at Bones, "What's this?"

"What do you think it is?"

"The biggest remote I've ever seen, but what's it for?"

"Try it and you'll see."

Booth pushed the power button and Angela's painting moved up into the ceiling revealing a 100-inch screen. Booth's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe it, Bones. This is fantastic. When …."

"While you were in Chicago. That's why you were in Chicago. I asked Hacker if he could send you out of town for a couple of days on Bureau business."

"Talk about naughty. But, this is just amazing."

Booth fiddled with the audio controls. "The sound system is incredible."

"There's more."

"There's more? Babe, all this wasn't necessary."

"Yes, it is. This is your home too now and you need the things that make this truly your home, that please you and make you comfortable."

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "You do know that all I need to make this home is you and Parker."

"I know, but you love your sports and cartoons and we snuggle and watch movies. And, you and Parker can have your big video game battles. It's all here … I mean here in the condo. Most of it is in the new console table under the screen."

"I didn't notice the new table."

"It's the same style, but the dimensions are different to accommodate all the necessary components."

"So, what shall we watch?"

"You can watch that game you've been talking about all week. Maybe later we can watch a movie, but I have your dinner to make right now."

"That game is only available in the season ticket package."

"I consulted with Jack and with the home theatre designer to figure out just what programming we would need. We've got digital cable with all the premium channels and all the sports packages."

"Babe, I can't believe this. This isn't just home; this is heaven. You, me, Parker, a huge screen TV and all the sports programming a man can dream of."

He kissed her hard again.

"Tonight I'm taking you to heaven." Booth gave her a wicked grin.

"That seems a fair trade. If you can deliver." Bones gave him one back.

"What are you implying, Dr. Brennan?"

"Nothing, Agent Booth, just reminding you that you better be able to deliver on your promises."

"Oh, I'm able all right. You're the one who's going to be in trouble. You're the one who is going to be screaming for mercy."

Bones wriggled free and headed toward the kitchen, "We shall see what we shall see."

Then Booth remembered what was in his car.

"Hey, Bones, I have to go down to the car. I forgot something."

When he came back up, he carefully wheeled the cart, with the TV and components loaded into their respective spaces, into the condo. "Bones, come here a sec."

Bones came from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "What is it, Booth?"

"I got something for you for me."

"What?"

"Open the door."

Bones opened the door and saw the TV and components. "What is this? It's beautiful cabinet work."

"It's TV heaven for both of us. It's got the TV and stuff for me, and it's in a rolling cabinet so it can easily be hidden away for you. And, the cabinet fits your décor."

"It's wonderful, Booth. And, I think I know where we can use it."

"Where? We don't need it in the living room now. And, I don't want it in Parker's room."

"What about in our room?"

"Bones, you always swore you would never have a TV in the bedroom."

'I also swore I'd never do a lot of things that I'm doing now. In comparison to some of the other things I'm now considering, a TV in the bedroom seems relatively trivial."

"What other things Bones?"

"Having a baby, for one."

"Yeah, that's a big one."

Later that evening, they were snuggling together watching a movie in their new home theatre. The phone rang and it was Angela and Jack. Only Angela and Jack knew both sides of the story.

"Hey you two, have you got enough TV's yet?" Angela laughed.

Bones and Booth replied on speaker, "You two knew what was going on all along, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we did," said Jack.

Angela cut in, "And, it was just too sweet. It reminded me of that O. Henry story, the "Gift of the Magi," where the couple sell their most prized possessions to get the other a gift that shows off their most proud possession."

"We've sort of inverted it," said Bones. "We got each other the perfect TV. Fortunately, we didn't have to sell any prized possessions to do it."

"We just couldn't resist letting it play out, " added Jack.

"That's more than ok, you guys," Booth put in. "You've been the best of friends to both of us all these years, and you were just doing it again. If you can get a laugh out of our lunacy, that's fine with us. We just may have to return the favor, though."

Laughter rang out on both ends of the line. The two very happy couples said good night.

After hanging up, Booth pulled Bones into his lap, and asked, "Want to finish the movie or go to heaven?"

"As you know I don't believe in heaven, but I think you are referring to something other than the religious concept of heaven. You did promise me that other idea of heaven. I would very much like to see if you can deliver on that promise … now!"

"You got a little squinty there, Bones. Did you do it to turn me on?"

"No, I did it so you would turn me on."

"Oh, I'll turn you on, Bones, and more. You'll be screaming my name and then screaming for mercy."

"Oh, just shut up and do it already, Booth."

He swept her up in his arms, carried her to their bedroom and took her to heaven. She returned the favor.


End file.
